1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable, automatic, on/off flashlight system. Such a system is to be used wherever a flashlight is needed to be illuminated for a brief period of time, with a minimum amount of effort by the user and where conditions do not permit the user to look for the flashlight or a switch. For example, police and fire rescue personnel may enter a dark room, construction workers or janitors may need to look into a dark space and bar tenders must shine a light into a dark region under a bar. In each case, a particular dark space must be illuminated for viewing an area or finding an object without searching for a flashlight or a switch. After a relatively short period of time, the light needs to be turned off and the hands of the user need to be free again.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,762,037 and 2,114,266 merely show key chains at the end of a flashlight, with no interaction between the two.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,296,371 B1 and 5,008,784 show flashlights wherein a key ring is attached to a button, which is pushed or turned to turn on the flashlight. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,689 has a key ring on a plug, which is turned to switch on the light. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,228 has a screw, which is rotated to move to a battery to turn the light on and off. A key chain is connected to the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,676 shows a key retainer, which turns on a flashlight when it is moved. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,140 has a key ring holder, but the light is turned on by pressing a case. U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,574 has a key holder, but the light is turned on by pressing a plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,967 B1 shows a housing of a flashlight having a switch control for momentarily or stably turning on a light.
In each of the prior art devices, the flashlight must be found and then a switch must be located and actuated by the user.
A system in which the flashlight is easy to find and the switch is automatically operated for turning the light on and off, would be an advance in the art.